Trust & Betrayal
by Fat Panda
Summary: Mass revision: She is Guy's younger sister; one girl can't do anything but with some help, what can she accomplish?
1. Taisa Gardios

_**( A/N: Taisa = Chanel1220's character (pronounced Tyesha) but any who...I have done many revisions! I tried to make everyone [ the reviewers ] proud! Enjoy this massive revision.! )**_

_**~ Taisa Gardios ~**_

_|| Two weeks ago ||_

"_So Kiva,How long before you're in the computer system?" I asked._

"_1 to 2 weeks Tai,you know that...you were there." Jakiva replied._

"_Well let me show you around then"_

"_Why? Wait till I start my schooling here."_

"_Does it hurt to look around? Besides I want to show you my friends and my boyfriend. Remember I told you about them. " I flashed a perfect smile._

"_Oh, well lets meet them now while I feel subtle"_

_|| Present ||_

I sat down at a table with one of my best friends Mystearica most commonly known as Tear Grants. We're both eyeing down Natalia Lanvaldear. Don't get me wrong...we're not jealous of her. We just find it fascinating how someone can gain some much weight and drop it just as quick. And lately she had been caking on the make-up. Rumor has that she had got into a fight and she got punched so hard in the face that her whole skin tone changed and her long absence was due to her leaving to deliver her illegitimate baby.

I return my attention to Tear who was discussing her recent date with Luke Fon Fabre aka one of the most hottest juniors in the whole damn school. Really Luke and Tear made a cute couple but I'd been on the hunt ever since I heard Luke's twin brother Asch(he's a senior) recently broke off Natalia.

I had heard a lot of rumors but I wasn't close enough to Asch to believe everything I hear.

The only contact I really had with him or his brother was when came to my house so my big brother Guy could drop them off, pick them up (at school), or hang out. I keep to myself in my room.

I'm not the shy type. Never have been, Never will be. But something about Asch made me weak and warm inside. I lose my tongue as well as my footing around Asch and he didn't seem to mind my goofiness. _I loved that guy. I'd do anything to be with him. _But it seemed every time I looked into his pretty green eyes he looks right past me...Probably still thinking about that _stupid bitch_ Natalia.

I kept up with a lot of things especially the dirty rumors about Natalia but my concerns were all on Asch. He'd been acting strange lately.

I really start to wonder why but I know I'll find out eventually. I just have to summon up the nerve to have a full conversation with him. While I'm so caught up in my thoughts that bitch Natalia comes up and slams her hand down on the table bringing me back to reality. Her little groupies fell back because they know all too well Tear wasn't no joke.

I want to slap another last name on the bitch but I've been suspended too many times. Tear looks at Natalia like her damn mind had just evaporated. "Can I help you???" I hiss as Tear looked at me than Natalia. I eye this trick down and brace myself to throw my lunch tray if she feels that she wants to jump on me.

But I hadn't braced myself enough for the next words that we where about to burn my ear.

"_Luke Fon Fabre is the father of my baby...you'd do right to let him know..."_

_Wonder who gave her the guts to do that._


	2. Asch Fon Fabre

_**~Asch Fon Fabre~**_

I walk through the empty halls of Sadori High, as I walk to my locker, my phone vibrates and it's Natalia calling me for the umpteenth time today. My nerves are damn near gone. Evidently she had something important to tell me but I didn't want to hear.

So now the whole school thinks I broke up with Natalia. All because we're never together, I don't speak to her or even look her way. Hell I don't even drive past her house any more to drop her off or pick her up. It seems as though just yesterday I was with Natalia on the school steps sucking her pretty pink lips off and leaving passion marks on her neck.

I've even kicked a few asses over her. The horny ass freshmen or sophomores would always talk about Natalia. Which position they'd put her in, what they'd do to her if she was their girl, how when I graduate they were going to steal her from me, or (the one that pissed me off the most) how much of a little slut she is and how she'll suck off anybody. This was one of the vicious rumors I'd heard.

Natalia had many enemies that hated her because they weren't born Natalia so they'd do anything to do damage to her rep. I've even had a few senior and junior jocks who I've punched in the mouth because they had talk a load of shit about me.

Ever since she accused me of cheating on her and she hit me repeatedly I hauled off and retaliated. I wasn't the abusive type. Every one knew that but there was only so much of Natalia's hitting I could take.

Ever since that day I haven't given her the time of day. I loved Natalia,I truly did...but this rumors about her. There too vicious and evil.

The way I look at Natalia has not changed one bit but her attitude has. She's not the same Natalia I helped up after she fell off the swing in 2nd grade and looked into those beautiful blue whirlpools and fell in love with them.

She not the same Nataila I grew up with, She's just not the same...Something or someone has changed her...for the worse. As much as I wanted to answer her calls, I had to remind myself that it wouldn't erase the memories of what she accuses me of.

The fact that I've said I love her so few times comes to mind and it makes me wonder...When she said I love you back did she mean it???

I stop at my locker and lean my head against it. Natalia running all threw my mind. Why do I love her so much??? A single tear strolls down face only releasing a bit of the frustration, pain, and love I'm holding down inside. I want to go find Natalia and hold her but at the same time I want to choke her out so she can feel my pain.

"Asch!!!"

The tear that was once on my face dries and I return to reality as I turn to see my younger twin brother Luke. "What is it maggot???" I say placing one hand on my hip. I know a guy putting his hand on his hip isn't to masculine but hell...My attitude was flared. Like I give a damn what people thought.

Luke looks stressed almost tired. He was sweaty and his hair unkempt. I surprised Tear hadn't stopped him in the hallway to clean him up. I swear if it wasn't for Tear, Luke would be the messiest guy in Japan. Luke's huffing interferes with his speech and when he does talk I feel as if I want to crawl back into my mother's womb and die.

"Natalia was.....pregnant!!! And she says the baby's mine!!!" Luke gasps slamming against the lockers, sliding down them and pulling his hair. "She can't be telling the truth!!! It's a lie!!! Asch I swear she's lying!!! I never touched her!!!" he says panicking.

I believe him. I know he'd never touch Natalia. I choke on my own words as I pull Luke to his feet. All the rumors I've heard hit me square in the face. _They can't be true can it???_ Luke was on the verge of tears and was talking all kinds of gibberish until I grab him by his collar and back-hand him.

"Calm down..."I say with a cool head. Usually I'd be pissed but this was something I'd have to confirm with Natalia as well as Luke. "Asch don't you get it?!?! Natalia had a fucking baby!!! And she said it's mine!!!" he yelps as he slides down the lockers again. I release him walk down the hallway pulling out my black RaZr.

_~ 16 missed calls from Blu3 3y3d B3uti and 18 text messages from Blu3 3y3d B3uti ~_

Take a wild guess who's been blowing up my phone the past five minutes. Natalia. I open my phone to erase everything she sent me and call her back. She picks up the phone on the first ring.

_Oh God..._


	3. Tear Grants

_**~ Mystearica "Tear" Grants ~**_

I sit in my fifth period (A Geometry class) pondering on what Natalia told me at lunch. I sit in the back and feel my phone vibrate. I pull out my pink Katana and see I have a new text message...from Luke. wasn't talking about anything anyway. The message reads: _I'm sorry..._

Luke...I text him back saying he has nothing to be sorry for and I love him regardless. Natalia sits in the front of the class. But not with her usual spot with her friends. Strange for her. Daddy's little girl never has acted this way. After hearing what Natalia had to say Taisa flipped out in my defense. It was unnecessary but Tai will be Tai.

If it hadn't been for the disruption Taisa caused, she'd be sitting right next to me, looking at Natalia giving her the evil eye. I really didn't have anything against her or maybe I do...People just don't come out the blue and say your boyfriend of two years is the father of your kid. But I more so concerned about Luke than Natalia's simple words.

As far as I knew Taisa and Natalia were now enemies, of course ever since Taisa came into the picture and became part of the gang in 7th grade.

Little Taisa was Guy's kid sister but aside for the blonde hair and blue eyes you wouldn't be able to tell their siblings. Ever since Guy's older sister Mary died in car accident Guy took his little sis in and has been very protective and nurturing. And from what else I've heard Taisa would soon be joined by her cousin on her dead sister's side. Their relation was her cousin was her died sister's daughter and she happened to be moving in town with her grandmother.

Even though Taisa had enough attitude to handle herself and someone else. Guy had really taking on the big brother role instead of being the hot single woman-phobic 21 year old next door.

If it hadn't been for Taisa, Guy would still be scared of women but the faithful day that Guy came to enroll Taisa in Sadori Middle and Taisa met Natalia...It wasn't to pretty. I remember it like it was yesterday and Natalia was volunteering in the main office as well as me. Right off the bat during the enrollment Taisa didn't like Natalia.

Natalia was seemed to be prissy and into herself in Tai's eyes but now in high school she's not as conceited or as uppity. Even when Taisa did get in the school, her and Natalia had so many run-ins and exchanged a couple of words over things that seemed so pity to me so eventually they started to strongly dislike each other.

In high school things got worse because of the rumor spreaders and other ignorant children here. Believe me there are a few. There in every school.

As I sit reminiscing and going over Taisa's history and come up to the present situation when I look up from my phone to see the principal () escorting in Taisa. I shove my phone in my pocket and give all my attention to Taisa.

By now Luke texted me back saying he wants me to meet him after the school. Naturally I agreed to it. We need to talk and not through texting.

Taisa makes her way to the back and looks at Natalia and smiles. She's in a good mood. Not good for Natalia. Taisa sit directly next to me and before she can tell me anything about her ordeal with the principal, Luke was leaning against the door showing the pass. Natalia gasps at the sight of him but Luke doesn't seem to care.

He still looked sexy yet tired. I think he had gym and maybe he skipped. But I'll get on him about that later and Mr. Curtiss is long gone. I smile slightly, really I was smiling from ear to ear. And Natalia seems to be a little upset by that. Luke looks at her with a slight grimace and turns to Mr. Mohs.

"_I need to see Tear Grants now..."_


	4. Luke Fon Fabre

_**~ Luke Fon Fabre ~**_

I get Tear out of class and as soon as we go around the corner I grab her and kiss her like I'll never see her again. Hell I might not. I grab her lovely face and hair and kiss her again. "Tear..." I start but she shushes me.

"Luke, you have nothing to apologize for because your not a fault, all I want is your love which you've already given me..." she says. I want to get down on my knees and thank Yulia I have such an understanding chick for a girlfriend.

I could just get down and kiss the ground she walks on but Asch walking around the corner with Natalia stops me from doing that. "Asch let go of me!!!" she says and yanks away from him and straightens out her clothes and folds her arms. Asch isn't too happy. He huffing and he's rubbing his temples, obviously annoyed.

"Natalia don't you have something that you have to say??? This little rumor has to be squashed before some one gets hurt," he says also folding his arms and tapping his foot. Natalia's eyes widen. "_Asch Allistar Fon Fabre!!! Are you threatening me???"_ Natalia says getting completely off topic as she had just used Asch's full name.

I pull Tear close and she rests her head against my chest. She gets to hear my heartbeat. She gets to hear how much it beats for her. On the inside I'm smiling (I'm happy as hell) but on the outside I worried for my brother Asch as well as Natalia.

"Natalia!!!" Asch says losing his precious patience. _"Asch!! Stop yelling at me!!!"_ Natalia says and pauses and she looks at me and Tear. I saw nothing but hate in her eyes. I think she's jealous. She turns back to Asch and sighs. Finally her truth or maybe a lies will end this little nightmare for Asch.

Anyone could tell Asch loved Natalia and these ugly rumors were ripping him apart. Could he possibly be falling out of love with her??? Is that even possible??? I couldn't imagine my life without my Tear...Could Asch get on with his life without his blue eyed beauty in it?

"_Asch is there someone else???"_ Natalia asks. Asch is back to rubbing his temples again. "Shouldn't I be asking you that???" Asch sighs and repeats his early statement. "Maybe we should we go babe..." I whisper. "_Nooooo..."_ Natalia says.

Natalia leans against the wall, arms still folded and Natalia hadn't wanted us to leave. I had a bad feeling about this. Asch grows even more antsy. "Natalia!!!!" he hissed.

"Tear!!!"

BOOM!!!

Taisa crashes into Asch. Lucky for her and Asch that balance is Asch's best friend. But talk about breaking the mood. I pull Tear back a bit and examined how Asch held little Taisa. Asch hadn't even cared that he was holding Taisa. All he wanted was Natalia to answer his question.

Natalia points to Taisa. _"It's all her fault we can't work!!! She's the reason for everything!!! All of it!!! Me and you not working out and my pregnancy!!! It's all that bimbo's fault!!!!"_ Natalia says spazzing out. Natalia had a funny way of saying 'pregnancy' but she pushes Taisa out of the way and hugs Asch.

Asch refuses to hug her back. _"Asch tell me...Do you have a secret place in your heart for her??? For the stupid little sophomore when you have beautiful me in front of you..."_ Natalia showed her conceitedness and I look to Tear. I knew the answer to her question.

The usual 'I kill your ass if you so much as look at me wrong' Asch changed to what Tear called a cute red-head teddy bear. And Tear had secretly gave me hints that Taisa liked Asch.

It made me wonder...Was Natalia right for Asch??? _"It's all because of her Asch!!! Isn't it???"_ Natalia cries. _"Oh God I wish she was dead..."_ she whispered into Asch's chest.

Taisa looked at Natalia crazily. It seemed that she was looking for Tear for whatever reason and came in at the wrong time. Taisa looks to Asch. She has no expression what's so ever. Asch looks back at her despite the tight grip Natalia has on him. "Taisa..." Asch sighs as his head cocks slightly to the side.

Taisa bites her lip and looks up at Asch with her sorrowful blue eyes. "How is any of this my fault when Natalia's been lying to everyone the whole time??" Taisa holds her hand over her heart almost as if it was about to fall out. "Asch, Luke, and Tear...Natalia had a phantom pregnancy... There is no baby..." Then Taisa turns her back to everyone. "And if no one believes me go to the main office. Mr. and Mrs. Lanvaldear are here for a parent conference with ...." and starts to walk off but turns slightly.

"Oh Asch, Do you wish I was dead too??? Then maybe you and Natalia could have been a little bit happier..."she says smiling but everyone sees the pain in her face as she walks off. This was the first time I had seen Taisa so calm and cool.

Being that Asch was older than me by a year he never listened to me with I gave him advice, but now the advice that I had, needed to be said. Even Tear felt the same the same way.

Tear and I both were at a loss for words.

"_What are you waiting for? Go after her."_

"_No, Natalia, not yet. I won't let you go. Not for her. Not for anyone."_

She pushed him away.

"_Idiotic fool I don't want you!"_

Then the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Thank god for early dismissal.

Natalia had broke away and ran into the crowd leaving Asch empty handed.

_What in the hell has gotten in to her?_


	5. Natalia LK Lanvaldear

_**~Natalia L.K. Lanvaldear~**_

I don't hear anything that my parents are saying. I just stare out the window as we pass Asch's and Luke's house. Mr. Fon Fabre is cursing his next door neighbor's pug for leaving him a brown surprise on his beautiful green lawn and his wife is laughing she tends to her flower garden. No Luke or Asch in sight.

I knew their both at Guy's house. Luke stays at Guy's house but Asch is a different story. Could he really be over there _with _Taisa? Tear had told me I had told him to do that, but I cant seem to recall that or the past two weeks for that matter. Strange for me. After everything blew up in the hallway I guess we we're over.

Then that parent conference with .

Talk about nerve racking. I'd never heard my father talk so much. Even in the car he was still talking about my current behavior. But my mother was going on and on about how strangely I was acting and how my little charade had to be stopped. "Natalia sweet heart, your little lie has corrupted enough people..." she says looking out towards the street and continues to lecture me . I viciously protested my innocence, I didn't recall doing any lying of the sort.

She pushes back her blond hair and my father stroked his large goatee. Some thing he only did when he was annoyed or stressed. No doubt still trying to figure out why I had done some of the things I did. _Welcome to the club father, I cant fathom an idea either._

Anyone could clearly see how upset more so disappointed by my _unexplainable_ behavior they we're with me. I know I wasn't acting like myself. I wasn't a so called "bitch" at heart but it seemed as if Asch was slipping away from me. I didn't want to lose him not to Taisa or anyone else. We'd been through hell and high water so I wasn't going to lose him to anyone or anything. _I will get back my prince, my Asch back. _

As we pulled into the driveway of my house, the house that was next to ours had lost it's "For Sale" sign. The beautiful glorious house that rivaled mine was now preoccupied and was being moved in to. In the mist of the movers a girl with long jet black hair and stunning crystal clear eyes stood on the side walk.

I got out the car and looked at the girl. My father made the alarm chirp as he went inside. Obviously to busy to meet the new neighbors, the girl held a bag slung over her shoulder close to her side as looked at the huge house that was her new home. She turned to me and I saw only one crystal colored eye, her large black bang covered the other. She looked like one of those cute Emo kids but her dressing attire was different.

It made her stand out. Her clothes were black but she carried no skulls or anything that was Goth looking. It seemed the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover" was about to come in to play. But why does it feel like Ive already know this book?

My mother gave me a slight push to the sidewalk. I turned to her and suddenly I knew what she was getting at. In the spirit of being a good neighbor I crossed the driveway to introduce myself. "Hi I'm Natalia Lanvaldear! Your next door neighbor, Welcome to the neighborhood" extending my hand as my mother ventured to her house.

She shook my hand briefly and gave a smirk. "Jakiva...Tanaka" she says. "Thanks for the warm welcome," she says. "Pretty name," I say and I look toward her house. "And an even prettier house...It's been on the market a long time...I started to think that it was never going to sell..." I say looking back to my new neighbor Jakiva and was just trying to strike up conversation. We prattled on about irrelevant things.

Until I saw she wore the Sadori emblem on her shoulder. "You go to school at Sadori???" I say shocked that I didn't recogniz her and she claimed to recognize me. I really did stand out at school. But thank God Sadori was a big school so not everyone knew of me or my craziness and confusion I caused.

Jakiva frowned slightly as she readjusted her bag. "Yep I started today with my cousin..." she said calmly. "I seemed to fit in well...you know what they say about new schools..." she says laughing at herself. She was truly trying to avoid looking at me. What a weird way to try and hold conversation. Did I smell repulsive or something?

"Who's your cousin???" I blurted out in curiosity and also hoping they were nobody I knew. She turned to look at me.

"So who's your cousin then???" I asked again thinking she didn't hear me. In the short amount of time I've gotten to know Jakiva I had so many questions to ask her so I could attempt to see where she knew me from. She seemed so shrouded in mystery.

"Taisa Gardios..." she said. Oh Dear God... Strike me down...She was giving all eye contact as I twinge a little. It's something about those crystal clear eyes. Jakiva's seeing something that I don't, but what???

I stare at Jakiva dumb struck and saw my mother walk past me waving to a short slightly thin older woman standing on the porch. "I'll see you dinner Ms. Tanaka!!!" she says excited as she walks back to the house. "You coming Natalia dear???" my mother calls. At the same time the old woman calls to Jakiva in a thick Japanese accent.

I turned slightly eying Jakiva down. I wave "bye" but Jakiva calls to me. "Natalia..." she says. I turn back to her. "Yes???" I say wearily.

"_Please be open to forgiveness"_

Jakiva gave a heart wrenching look and then ran to the skinny woman who turned out to be her grandmother. I stand there in shock at what Jakiva told me. I _think _I have an idea on what she means.

I spent the whole afternoon calling or texting everyone to apologize for my appalling behavior. When I was in the middle of calling Asch (the first and last person on list) my mother told me to come down for dinner. I didn't get an answer from Asch anyway so I went down the dining room.

The aroma of food filling the lower level of the house, it smelled delicious and I was more than ready to push back the memory of what I've done so I could eat. I apologized to everyone so I had a clear conscience. I sat down to eat until I saw an extra two people and found myself next to the mystery.

_Jakiva._


	6. Guy Gardios

_**~ Guy Gardios ~**_

I knew it wasn't true. Luke would never touch Natalia. It was all one big misunderstanding. I knew it was from what I had heard. Just a bunch of "here say" and look where it's gotten everybody. Luke and Tear were in my living room watching my huge homemade Fon-tech T.V. Like nothings happened, my neice Jakiva sat alone in Tai's room, and Tai has been trying to talk to Asch but he'll only listen to her. He's been as silent as mouse the whole time in the kitchen. It's amazing what heartbreak can do to you.

I sat at my table having a silent debate with myself on whether I want to cook, order pizza, or anything that delivers, with Tai rambling to Asch and the T.V. in the kitchen going all at the same time.

At any moment I thought was going to do a Hari-Kari. He face was tense and serious as Tai kept repeating the day's events to aloud. "Asch, do you really think _she_ loves you? She wouldn't have told to come after to me f that was the case " I have to admit Tai was pretty convincing.

I scratch my head and grab the phone of the hook. I get up and go in a circle around the counter until I start to lean on it. Lucky enough for me Jakiva walked and her presence seemed to calm the atmosphere of my kitchen. I tossed her the phone book. Surprisingly she caught it. " How did you know I was going to toss it to you?" I laughed knowing the answer. "Dear Uncle, If you want to catch me by surprise, don' t blurt out your thoughts." she said smugly and opened the phone book. "You know what to look up?" I said heading for the fridge, "Dist the Rosemary and see if they got any take-out restaurants around here..." she flipped through the pages.

"That a girl!" I said and tossed her a juice as reward. She followed her intuition and caught it. I place the phone on the table and stood next to her. "Now those two." I say pointing Asch and Tai hoping Jakiva wasn't influencing the mood of the conversation.

_All this talking has me famished._


	7. Jakiva Tanaka

_**~ Jakiva Tanaka ~**_

I was forced to depart since my grandmother wished to be more accquinted with Natalia's family. Dinner at Natalia's house was durable. Although I felt horrible. The Lanvaldear family is very funny as well as respectable. The damage control she was doing seemed to be working, At least in Natalia's eyes, but what about the others??? Tear, Luke, Taisa and most importantly Asch.

That seemed to be question that lingered in Natalia's mind at the dinner table. Will they all forgive as well as forget??? She wouldn't dare look at me as I sat beside her turning to have a casual conversation.

It had been nice to finally meet a person who almost instantly picked up on the fact that I wasn't normal. I smile at that fact. Even my own grandmother didn't see this but it was better if she didn't.

I didn't seem to mind the fact that I hear other peoples' conscience or seeing their whole life flash before my eyes, felt the intensity of others' emotions, or could control how people act depending on how close or faraway I was from them, But at a younger age it bothered me so much that I keep a safe distance from people and even some animals. After all I did have a special gift that was more potent when I looked someone in the eyes or became familiar with the sound of their voice.

When I laid eyes on Natalia about two weeks ago in that bathroom with Tai, I assumed her the bad person. I thought I had Natalia figured out until I realized something. That's when I looked even deeper until I found her soul which was pure but stained. Stained by me. This is why I felt so uncomfortable with her. I didn't want to accidentally influence her mind _again._

But the times Natalia hadn't paid close enough attention, I snuck peeks into her mind. It was a huge whirlpool of mixed thoughts. She was anxious, calm, happy, and irate with herself. Throughout the whole dinner and desert she tapped her foot or fork or something. As soon as we could be excused she disappeared upstairs to her room. I shook my head. She was calling Asch again.

Even at the foot of the steps I heard her thoughts. Even I as I walked out the door, and across the lawn to my house I still heard her. Natalia just kept repeating her self over and over until I had to shut her voice out of my head. Over and over she kept saying...

_Is he with her???_

I sit on the porch, I-Pod touch in hand (It's my best friend), and rock on the porch swing. I got to thinking. Guilt was setting in. Soon enough I get up, open the screen door, and walk in to the living room where my grandmother sits on the leather couch watching the oversized flat screen. She flipped through the channels with a vengeance. "Going for a walk..." I pecked her on the cheek. She replied to be that it was okay in Japanese. My grandmother refused to let the old ways go.

I had might as well explore my new neighborhood. I walk past numerous houses on the block, of course all fairly large. I walk down the street to a house I knew all to well, Guy and Taisa's. l stand out side for a minute taking in the moment as all the memories I spent with my elder cousins. _Good _and _bad_. It was time to add another memory.

As I stand on the sidewalk I remembered all the information I had stolen from Natalia's mind and as luck would have it, it rains and it pours. I run to the shelter of the porch and inhale for one last time. I don't seem to hear Taisa's conscience but everyone else's who were present in the house were loud and clear.

I had seen it all from Tai's eyes but Tai just didn't seem to be passing as the victim. The Mr .Asch Fon Fabre (whose face was crystal clear in Natalia's head) was more of a victim then anyone. I prepare myself mentally for the overwhelming and intense emotions that I'm about to feel. I wish myself luck and ring the doorbell. Tai's conscience is faint...I close my eyes and shut the other distractions out.

I hear her clearly now but she seems to only be talking about food. I sigh. After the whole day's events she has food on the brain?

The front door slowly opened and I braced myself for what I might see.

It was Tai. Her mind frame was intense and centered on Asch. His aura lingered in the house. He had been long gone before I had arrived. Soon Tai blocked her thoughts out. She always did that at the strangest times. How she did it I'll never know. "We need to talk" she said all giddy and happy. "I was thinking the same thing." I mumbled. She ushered me on. Guy was in the kitchen eating the take out we'd ordered early in the day and he welcomed me warmly and talked me up for a bit until Tai pulled me away and up to her room.

As we enter her room she had already known what I wanted. She had went over what had happened with her and Asch after I left. Apparently Asch had to hurry home and deaden things out with Natalia. I take my usual seat in the corner at her computer in her computer chair. She highlighted all the good points. She was so caught up in her story that it sounded like the truth until her mind became unblocked. Now I know I have a good reason to doubt her now.


End file.
